beinghumanbbcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Update 6
Matt hat ein Profil von sich selbst erstellt. NAME Matt Bolton APPEARANCE I know I'm fat. Gary Frinton once said that it looked like I'd eaten Johnny Vegas. I thought that was pretty funny but I didn't laugh at the time because Gary Frinton was kicking me when he said it and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. But I wrote it down later. That might seem a bit weird but I wrote down any funny names that people called me. It's like one part of me was hurt and another part of me could still see it was clever or funny and if I wrote it down then I had the power over the names. The names weren't always clever or funny. Sometimes I burned the bits of paper with the names on. ATTITUDE Some days I'm sad. Some days I'm angry. But I think on the whole I'm on an even keel. I think I'm doing very well considering I was murdered in a toilet. SOCIAL CIRCLE I'd say I was an outcast. But that's okay because Christa and Adam put that they were outcasts too. So I feel kind of proud of that now. And Adam said we were in The Supernatural Monster Squad. I know it was kind of a joke, but I like the idea that we're all in the same gang especially a monster squad. REASON FOR SUSPICION This bit doesn't really fit me as I am the one that was murdered. I suppose the only way that this category would fit me would be if I had killed myself. I don't think I killed myself. It's not that I haven't thought about it. It's just that whenever I thought about doing it, I never thought of doing it in a toilet. Adam said I had that I was like Elvis. I thought it was a crack about my weight, but it turns out Elvis died on the toilet. I felt better when I found that out. OTHER COMMENTS I'm only really doing this profile because Adam did one for Christa and Christa did one for Adam. I felt a bit left out. I was going to ask them to do one for me but I was afraid that they would say nasty things about me so I decided to do my own. But then I worried that I'd go too easy on myself. Not like a proper profile. Not like theirs. So I started thinking about bad things I could say about myself. I found one of my lists of names people used to call me and read through them. But I got a bit upset. So I stopped reading. The thing that really bugs me is that I haven't eaten a thing since I died. And I'm still fat. And I'm going to be fat forever. I mean that's not fair, is it? I could run for miles and do press ups and none of it would matter. Still, at least now I don't have to run for miles and do press ups. That's something. When I think about who might have killed me, I picture it like the Murder on the Orient Express. It's a really old film so I don't feel bad about spoilers. Basically someone is murdered on a train and most people on the train are suspects. And at the end you find out that they all did it. All of them. Like queuing up. All carrying a knife. And that how I picture my death. Like all the people that bullied me queued up outside the toilet and gave me just one punch or a kick. But it all added up and at the end I was dead. I don't think it's that likely, but whenever I picture it, that's what I think about. Kategorie:Becoming Human Updates Kategorie:Becoming Human Profil